1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool for transferring a coating film such as a corrective paint layer and an adhesive layer on a coating film transfer tape onto a paper surface or the like, and more particularly to a cartridge-type coating film transfer tool allowing replacement of coating film transfer tapes, and having a structure to be usable with a writing tool-like feeling, as if handling a pencil or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of this kind of coating film transfer tool, we proposed a coating film transfer tool disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Patent No. 5-13800.
The coating film transfer tool is mainly used as an erasing tool for correcting errors or the like, and comprises, as shown in FIG. 17, a pay-out reel (c) with a coating film transfer tape (b) wound thereabout and a winding reel (d) for collecting the coating film transfer tape (b) as it is used contained rotatably provided in a case (a). This case (a) has a coating film transfer head (f) projecting from a front end thereof. The coating film transfer head (f) is for pressing the coating film transfer tape (b) against a transfer area (e.g., a correction area) (e), and is structured such that the coating film transfer tape (b) paid out of the pay-out reel (c) is dragged through a pressing part (g) in the front end of the head (f), and wound and held about the winding reel (d).
The case (a) is formed in a flat box-like shape, and has contour shape and size and width size sufficient for containing the pay-out reel (c) and winding reel (d). Flat front and back surfaces of the case (a), that is, front and back surfaces relative to the sheet surface of FIG. 17 provide gripping surfaces in operating the tool, and the pressing part (g) in the front end of the head (f) is arranged such that the coating film transfer tape (b) is guided approximately directly facing against the gripping surfaces.
Then, in order to erase an error by using the coating film transfer tool, the gripping surfaces (both front and back surfaces) of case (a) are held by fingers, and the case (a) is moved vertically to the sheet surface of FIG. 17, while the coating film transfer tape (b) is tightly pressed against the correction area (e) by means of the pressing part (g) in the front end of the head (f). In such manner, a corrective paint layer of the coating film transfer tape (b) in the pressing part (g) of the front end of the head (f) is applied onto the correction area (e), a letter or the like in the area is coated and erased, and the used coating film transfer tape (b) is collected by the winding reel (d).
In this case, the pressing part (g) in the leading end of the head (f) guides the coating film transfer tape (b) such that the tape generally faces against the gripping surfaces of case (a). This allows the coating film transfer tape (b) to be pressed tightly against the correction area (e) by means of the pressing part (g) in the leading end of the head (f), and the tool can be used with a writing tool-like feeling.
Incidentally, since an effective use of earth resources has been emphasized in these days, and it is desirable in a coating film transfer tool of the type to have such structure that only the coating film transfer tape (b), which is a consumable supply, can be replaced with a new one.
However, with a structure described above, because the pressing part (g) in the leading end of the head (f) guides the coating film transfer tape (b) with the tape approximately directly facing against the gripping surfaces of case (a), it was difficult to employ such structure that allows replacement of the coating film transfer tape (b) only.
In other words, in the coating film transfer tool, as the coating film transfer tape (b) is necessarily twisted through an angle of 90 deg. in the head part (f) due to the structure, the tool is difficult to be automatically assembled even in the manufacturer's side, and is actually manually assembled by skilled personnel.
On the other hand, to allow replacement of the coating film transfer tape (b) only, which is a consumable supply, the coating film transfer tool should be basically disassembled and assembled, and the coating film transfer tape (b) be replaced by a user. Thus, in order to allow replacement of the coating film transfer tape (b), development of such structure that a series of operations associated with replacement of the tape can be conducted easily, rapidly and securely even by a general user.